


N.Dying

by hwanhee



Series: High School/College AUs [4]
Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, M/M, Multi, Texting, a little bit of aoa sf9 and other fnc groups, jaehyun has a big ol crush on hoeseung now hahaha, m for language and maybe inappropriate jokes?, seunghyub jimin and yonghwa are half siblings, seunghyub likes kwangjin and jimin likes seolhyun, together they help each other with their gay hearts and yonghwa helps too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanhee/pseuds/hwanhee
Summary: College friends deal with life together.





	1. God J.Don Created a Group Chat!

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you who are also reading my nct fic, this is just for fun and i will get to the other one, dw !
> 
> usernames/nicknames:  
> Seunghyub: God J.Don  
> Kwangjin: The Real Catch  
> Hun: Teeth Boi  
> Jaehyun: Stupid  
> Hoeseung: Angel Baby

**[God J.Don created a group chat called N.Dying!]**

**[God J.Don has added Kwangjin, Hun, and Jaehyun!]**

**[God J.Don has changed Kwangjin's nickname to The Real Catch, Hun's nickname to Teeth Boi, and Jaehyun's nickname to Stupid!]**

**God J.Don:** hello children !

 **Stupid:** y is my name stupid

 **Teeth Boi:** He needs to be accurate with our nicknames.

 **The Real Catch:** ;)))) mine is very accurate

**[Teeth Boi has changed The Real Catch's nickname to A Giant Loser!]**

**A Giant Loser:** the fucking disrespect

 **God J.Don:** i didn't raise you to be like this, hun

**[A Giant Loser has changed their nickname to The Real Catch!]**

**Stupid:** hey guys can i add a friend

 **God J.Don:** who is it ?

 **Stupid:** a kid i met on campus they r really nice youll like him

 **God J.Don:** i'm cool with it

 **Teeth Boi:** I can't believe Jaehyun has friends that aren't us

 **Stupid:** i have friends!

 **The Real Catch:** you can add your 'friend'

**[Stupid has added Yoo Hoeseung to the group chat!]**

**[Stupid has changed Yoo Hoeseung's nickname to Angel Baby!]**

**Angel Baby:** hello! :)

 **Stupid:** hey hoeseung! it's jaehyun! guys this is an actual angel

 **God J.Don:** hello hoeseung! i'm seunghyub

 **Teeth Boi:** Hun, aka Teeth Boi because they are very sharp

 **Stupid:** i can confirm, he bit me once

 **The Real Catch:** hi! i'm kwangjin, the only one that matters here

**[God J.Don has removed The Real Catch from the group chat!]**

**Teeth Boi:** LMAO

 **Stupid:** YOOOO HE GONNA KILL U WHEN HE COMES BCK

 **Angel Baby:** is it always like this?

 **Teeth Boi:** Don't know, we literally just started the chat

 **Angel Baby:** really?

 **Teeth Boi:** Yeah, but we've known each other for a while now  
**Teeth Boi:** Should we add him back?

 **God J.Don:** no

 **Teeth Boi:** Okay

 **Angel Baby:** what do you all major in?

 **God J.Don:** i'm an acting major

 **Teeth Boi:** literature

 **Stupid:** music, i usually work with instruments

 **Teeth Boi:** you?

 **Angel Baby:** music, as well, vocals specifically

 **God J.Don:** that's cool !

 **Angel Baby:** i also minor in literature. what does kwangjin major in?

 **God J.Don:** music lmao, he's dead to me  
**God J.Don:** brb

~

**[1 missed notification from Demigods]**

**God Jimin:** seunghyub

 **God J.Don:** yeah?

 **God Jimin:** care to bring your favourite person ice cream?

 **God J.Don:** no, fuck you

 **Yonghwa:** guys, when will i get god in my name too

 **God Jimin:** one day, bro, one day

 **God J.Don:** see ya

~

**[23 missed notifications from N.Dying]**

**The Real Catch:** HOW DARE HE REMOVE ME FROM THE GROUP CHAT, WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS  
**The Real Catch:** wHERE IS HE ANYWAYS

 **Angel Baby:** he said brb?

 **God J.Don:** who added him back ?

 **Teeth Boi:** Hoeseung

 **Stupid:** hoeseung

 **Angel Baby:** sorry :( i felt bad

 **The Real Catch:** WHERE DID YOU GO AND HOW DARE YOU!!!

 **God J.Don:** DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT ?  
**God J.Don:** also my sister texted

 **Angel Baby:** who's your sister?

 **God J.Don:** you know Jimin ? Shin Jimin ?

 **Angel Baby:** oh yeah!

 **God J.Don:** her

 **Angel Baby:** :o woah what! i didn't know she had siblings!

 **Teeth Boi:** Oh yeah. Yonghwa, Jimin, and Seunghyub. They're all half siblings.

 **Angel Baby:** half?

 **God J.Don:** we all had different moms

 **Angel Baby:** wowie

 **God J.Don:** yeah. my dad was married before and they had yonghwa but then they got a divorce and yonghwa stayed with his mom.  
**God J.Don:** soon after, he got remarried to jimin's mom and had jimin but then he cheated on her w/ my mom and now i'm here  
**God J.Don:** it's long to explain so we just...don't  
**God J.Don:** the three of us are still in contact though

 **Angel Baby:** did you live with your mom?

 **God J.Don:** no, i lived with our dad. mom died giving birth,,

 **Angel Baby:** oh, i'm sorry

 **God J.Don:** it's okay

 **Stupid:** ask him when his bday is!!!

 **Angel Baby:** when's your birthday?

 **Stupid:** IT'S HALLOWEEN!!!

 **God J.Don:** wHY DID YOU TELL HIM TO ASK IF YOU WERE GONNA ANSWER IT YOURSELF

 **Angel Baby:** wait, seriously??

 **God J.Don:** yeah

 **Teeth Boi:** we have halloween theme parties, it's great

 **God J.Don:** where did kwangjin go??

 **The Real Catch:** open your door seunghyub

 **God J.Don:** WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU OUTSIDE OF MY DORM

 **The Real Catch:** OPEN THE DOOR SEUNGHYUB

 **God J.Don:** NO WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU STAY AWAY YOU VIRUS

 **Teeth Boi:** DID HE JUST CALL KWANGJIN A VIRUS

 **Angel Baby:** DON'T KILL SEUNGHYUB PLEASE

 **Stupid:** virus

**[Stupid changed The Real Catch's nickname to Virus!]**

**Stupid:** haha

 **Teeth Boi:** Your nickname is stupid, stop laughing

 **Stupid:**  :(

 **God J.Don:** CALLORUEHFU JIMINROITHGSUGHI FUCIKJRGA

 **Teeth Boi:** HOW DID HE GET IN  
**Teeth Boi:** I called Jimin. She's salty that you didn't bring her ice cream.

 **Angel Baby:** Seunghyub???

 **Stupid:** i can't believe seunghyub is fckin dead

 **Teeth Boi** : I wanted to be the one to end him

 **God J.Don:** hey

 **Stupid:** HE LIVES

 **Virus:** i went to fight him but then i just tickled him  
**Virus:** we are now laying on his bed, texting this hell of a gc

 **Angel Baby:** how did you get in?

 **The Real Catch:** he opened the door when i told him that i wouldn't kill him

 **Teeth Boi:** seunghyub is too gullible for this


	2. Highschool and Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God J.Don: i'm all up for bullying taeyang.  
> Teeth Boi: LET'S DESTROY THEM

**[3:45 pm - N.Dying]**

**God J.Don:** the funniest thing happened in class today

 **Teeth Boi:** What?

 **God J.Don:** we were getting scripts to practice with, right and this one kid in my class looks down at the script and goes, "i should have studied in china."  
**God J.Don:** the eNTIRE CLASS HEARD HIM AND WE ALL DIED  
**God J.Don:** he only understood a small portion of the script, save him

 **Teeth Boi:** RIP

 **Angel Baby:** how does one....write lyrics?

 **Teeth Boi:** You don't.

 **God J.Don:** yeah, you just drop dead

 **Angel Baby:** shit

 **Stupid:** [sent a photo]  
**Stupid:** i didn't know kwangjin slept shirtless

 **Angel Baby:** why are you in kwangjins dorm? i thought you shared a dorm with hun

 **Stupid:** i do, i came to wake him up because he told me he would buy me food

 **Teeth Boi:** wtf, I want food.

 **Stupid:** HELREOISRUJOGRNUJ

 **Teeth Boi:** yo, he dead

 **Stupid:** it's kwangjin now. i killed jaehyun

 **Teeth Boi:** thank god

 **Stupid:** just doing gods work :)

 **Angel Baby:** where is he??

 **Stupid:** jaehyun? i'm sitting on him

 **Angel Baby:** OMG let him goooo

 **Stupid:** no

 

**[3:53 - Demigods]**

**God J.Don:** I HATE KWON KWANGJIN WITH A BURNING PASSION

 **Yonghwa:** what happened??

 **God J.Don:** JAEHYUN WENT TO HIS DORM AND SENT A PICTURE OF HIM SHIRTLESS

 **Yonghwa:** WHY ARE YOU ANGRY ABOUT THAT?

 **God Jimin:** god seunghyub, that's gay

 **Yonghwa:** OH  
**Yonghwa:** seunghyub likes kwangjin?? siNCE WHEN?

 **God Jimin:** Since fOREVER  
**God Jimin:** jk, since like last year. he's been crushing hard on this boy

 **God J.Don:**  stfu, _listen_

 **Yonghwa:** just tell him how you feel

 **God J.Don:** fuck yonghwa, idk

 **Yonghwa:** :\

 **God Jimin:** GET IT!! don't take too long, what if someone sweeps him off his feet

 **God J.Don:** don't say that to me  
**God J.Don:** seolhyun ~

 **Yonghwa:** guys i graduated from your collage like two years ago  
**Yonghwa:** i don't know half the people you two talk about. who's seolhyun?  
**Yonghwa:** i hAVEN'T EVEN MET SEUNGHYUB IRL YET

 **God Jimin:** first of all, yeah, you two should probably plan that  
**God Jimin:** second of all, SHE'S NO ONE

 **God J.Don:** seolhyun is a friend of jimin's that she really likes

 **Yonghwa:** that's so cute wtf y'all are adorable i love my baby siblings

 **God Jimin:** we're like twenty, yonghwa

 **Yonghwa:** I LOVE MY BABY SIBLINGS

 **God J.Don:** i think it's time

**[God J.Don changed Yonghwa's nickname to God Yonghwa!]**

**God Yonghwa:** YES OMGOWHNOURG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR MONTHS

 **God Jimin:** they grow up so fast :')

 **God Yonghwa:** i'm older than you???

 **God Jimin:** do you want to fight

 

**[50+ missed notifications from N.Dying]**

**God J.Don:** JFC i leave for a few minutes??

 **Angel Baby:** seunghyub?? can i come to your dorm? i'm bored :(

 **God J.Don:** sure

 **Angel Baby:** :D yay!! who's your roommate?

 **God J.Don:** i don't have one actually because of an uneven amount of students staying in the dorms. i managed to get a room to myself

 **Teeth Boi:** please take my roommate

 **Angel Baby:** i'm roommates with inseong but he's out right now!

 **Virus:** which one?

 **Teeth Boi:** kim inseong or jeong inseong?

 **Angel Baby:** um-

 **God J.Don:** inseong that hangs out with jaeyoon or the inseong that hangs out with youjin?

 **Angel Baby:** jaeyoon's inseong!

 **Virus:** jaeyoon's inseong,, that sounds so cute i'm gonna tell them that

 **Angel Baby:** the other inseong lives a few dorms down though  
 **Angel Baby:** they kind of do the 'there can only be one' kind of thing

 **God** **J.Don** **:** where's jaehyun?

 **Virus:** stuffing his face with food

 **God J.Don:** does anyone want to come with me to volunteer at the nearby highschool?

 **Virus:** the one that Chanhee and Youngkyun go to?

 **God J.Don:** yeah that one

 **Virus:** when?

 **God J.Don:** on thursday

 **Virus:** sure, i'll tag along

 **Teeth Boi:** i want to come

 **Angel Baby:** you guys have friends in highschool?

 **God J.Don:** it's more like we're friends with inseong who is friends with seokwoo who is friends with the highschool kids  
 **God J.Don:** seokwoo is like their mom, he actually walks them home

 **Stupid:** hi, i'm full also doesnt taeyang go there too

 **Virus:** oh yeeeeeaaaah!  
 **Virus:** let's bully them

 **God J.Don:** i'm all up for bullying taeyang.

 **Teeth Boi:** LET'S DESTROY THEM

 **God J.Don:** hoeseung? jaehyun? are you two gonna come with?

 **Angel Baby:** i can't :( i have classes

 **Stupid:** i'm just lazy

 **God J.Don:** that's okay, hoseung. maybe next time?  
 **God J.Don:** also choke, jaehyun


	3. Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virus: WHAT THE FUCK  
> Virus: WHAT THE FLYING FUCK

**[4:01 PM - N.Dying]**

**Angel Baby:** hey guys! how was volunteering??

 **Teeth Boi:** It was great.

 **God J.Don:** I literally did Chanhee's homework for him, sly bugger

 **Virus:** i destroyed taeyang in basketball

 **Teeth Boi:** Kwangjin lost by 7-3

 **Virus:** shut up hUN!!

 **Teeth Boi:** Taeyang shot but then the ball hit the rim of the net and bounced back into Kwangjin's face  
 **Teeth Boi:** [sent a video]

 **Angel Baby:** are you okay, kwangjin

 **Virus:** im fine thx for ur concern :')

 **Stupid:** guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Teeth Boi:** WHAT

 **Stupid:** let's go out tonight!!!

 **Angel Baby:** oooh where to??

 **Stupid:** let's go to a club!

 **Virus:** i know a good one!

 **Teeth Boi:** you know what  
 **Teeth Boi:** fuck yeah, let's do this

 **Stupid:** seunghyub???

 **God J.Don:** sorry guys ! i have work tonight :(  
 **God J.Don:** talk to you tomorrow morning, don't drink too much and get home safe !

 **Virus:** boooooooooooooo

 **Angel Baby:** maybe another time, seunghyub! :D

 **Teeth Boi:** so? what's the place you were talking about, kwangjin?

 **Virus:** it's close. i heard the two bartenders who work there are really cute ;)))))))))

 **Teeth Boi:** can you not

 **Stupid:** whats it called? im excited now!

 **Virus:** its called Angels  
 **Virus:** employees are called aces, like  
 **Virus:** they're the ace of angels

 **Angel Baby:** sounds cool!! what time shall we meet up for??

 **Teeth Boi:** let's meet in the front at 8pm, sound good?

 **Stupid:** yup!

 **Angel Baby:** see you there!

 **Virus:** yeah man

 

**[8:05 PM - N.Dying]**

**Virus:** fuCK  
 **Virus:** WHAT THE FUCKNREOUG

 **Angel Baby:** what's wrong??  
 **Angel Baby:** i might be a bit late btw :((

 **Teeth Boi:** omw

 **Stupid:** i'm outside where r u kwangjin

 **Virus:** I'M INSIDE

 **Stupid:** what happened?

 **Virus:** THE BARTENDER  
 **Virus:** ONE OF THEM IS CHANMI

 **Stupid:** seriously!??

 **Angel Baby:** :O

 **Virus:** yo jaehyun get ur ass in here

 **Stupid:** you could at least say it nicely :((

 **Virus:** the other bartender is coming back  
 **Virus:**   _WHAT THE FUCK  
_ **Virus:** _ **WHAT THE FLYING FUCK**_

 **Angel Baby:** i'm coming inside  
 **Angel Baby:** what happened this time??

 **Virus:** [sent a photo]

**Angel Baby:** **WHAT THE FUCK**

**Teeth Boi:** Oh my GO d w HAt YO I'M RUNNING INSIDE

 **Angel Baby:** IS THAT  _SEUNGHYUB_

 **Stupid:** SEUNGHYUB WORKS IN THE CLUB HOW DID HE NOT TELL US THIS WRTGIHNRGORNTBGEOUJBGOUJEWBWOURBN

**God J.Don:** _LISTEN_

**Virus:** [sent a video]  
 **Virus:** WHEN DID HE LEARN HOW TO MIX DRINKS LIKE THAT WTF

 

**[9:59 PM - N.Dying]**

**Stupid:** seunghyub stop glaring at us from the bar

 

**[10:02 PM - Demigods]**

**God J.Don:** i'm quitting i can't do this furohsgurnhg

 **God Jimin:** quitting your job??

 **God J.Don:** YES

 **God Yonghwa:** lmao why

 **God J.Don:** MY FRIENDS FOUND OUT I WORK AT ANGELS

 **God Jimin:** just mix them drinks with a shit ton of alcohol to the point we're they are so drunk, you could drop them on the street and they wouldn't remember a thing

 **God Yonghwa:** jimin what the  _fuck  
_ **God Yonghwa:** don't do that seunghyub, how about you help take them home after

 **God J.Don:** you're right and that makes me angry >:(

 **God Yonghwa:** you could take care of kwangjin~

 **God J.Don:** YOOOOOOOOOOO I COULD

 

**[11:11 PM - God J.Don to God Jimin]**

**God J.Don:** father i must make a confession

 **God Jimin:** god will always forgive you my child  
 **God Jimin:** lmao what's up

 **God J.Don:** okay  
 **God J.Don:** i'm seriously gonna make a confession

 **God Jimin:** to kwangjin??

 **God J.Don:** no, not that kind of confession

 **God Jimin:** then?

 **God J.Don:** okay  
 **God J.Don:** well  
 **God J.Don:** before we met jaehyun and hun, it was just kwangjin and I  
 **God J.Don:** for his birthday, we decided to go out to drink  
 **God J.Don:** we may have had more then we should have

 **God Jimin:** i don't underPIRGJSRIOUGN  
 **God Jimin:** yoU DIDN'T

 **God J.Don:** we did

 **God Jimin:** _ **SEUNGHYUB  
**_ **God Jimin:** what hAPPENED THE NEXT MORNING??

 **God J.Don:** well we didn't really talk about it??  
 **God J.Don:** he just asked me to forget it happened

**God Jimin:** _YOU AGREED DIDN'T YOU_

**God J.Don:** :\

 **God Jimin:** sigh  
 **God Jimin:** i don't know what to tell you man

 **God J.Don:** that's fine

 **God Jimin:** this doesn't really help with your giant crush on him

 **God J.Don:** NO

 **God Jimin:** are you just gonna forget about it??? the you know and your crush?

 **God J.Don:** maybe???  
 **God J.Don:** gotta go, i have four drunk children to look after

 **God Jimin:** see you tomorrow  
 **God Jimin:** are you coming to the family reunion?

 **God J.Don:** most likely  
 **God J.Don:** night

 **God Jimin:** night, love you lil bro :)


	4. Hopeless Boiiiiiiii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teeth Boi: now we wait to see Kwangjin fuck up

**[N.Dying - 1 new message]**

**Stupid:** AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Teeth Boi:** shut the FUCK up

 **Stupid:** wow ok fucking rude

 **God J.Don:** stop  _fucking_ swearing

 **Angel Baby:** jesus christ

 

**[10:11 AM - N.Dying]**

**Virus:** i'm sorry but

**[Virus has changed God J.Don's nickname to Bartender Seunghyub]**

**Bartender Seunghyub:** oH MY GOOOOOOD. OOOOooOH MY GOD.  
**Bartender Seunghyub:** ooHHH MYYYYYY GoOoOOOOoood

 **Virus:** someone was bound to do it!

 **Angel Baby:** i think it's a cool job, seunghyub!

 **Bartender Seunghyub:** thank you,, hoeseung

 **Virus:** but wHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US

 **Bartender Seunghyub:** i don't know,,,,

**{Bartender Seunghyub has changed their nickname to God J.Don!]**

**Virus:** SMH  
**Virus:** if you had told us, i could have picked you up after work!

 **God J.Don:** you're asleep by the time i get off work

 **Angel Baby:** do you have work tonight?

 **God J.Don:** yes

 **Angel Baby:** kwangjin can use this to prove himself!

 **God J.Don:** NO

 **Virus:** YES! WaTCH, Ill be there on time!!

 **God J.Don:** you know what,, fine !  
**God J.Don:** i get off at 12:30  
**God J.Don:** pick me up at 1, i have to clean up afterwards

 **Virus:** holy fuck

 **God J.Don:** what ? can't make it ?

 **Virus:** no!!! i can make it!!!! ill be there!!!

 **God J.Don:** if you aren't there by 1:05, i'm leaving, okay ?

 **Virus:** deal!

 **Teeth Boi:** now we wait to see Kwangjin fuck up

 **Virus:** were you lurking??

 **Teeth Boi:** we all are. Hoeseung, Jaehyun and I are at a cafe and they are looking over my shoulder.

 **God J.Don:** i hate all of you

 

**[9:02 PM - Demigods]**

**God Jimin:** becky lemme smash

 **God Yonghwa:** w h y

 **God Jimin:** oh snap wrong gc  
**God Jimin:** hahahahahaha

 **God J.Don:** kwangjin said he's picking me up after work today  
**God J.Don:** he's not going to make it on time

 **God Jimin:** doubt it

 **God Yonghwa:** idk Kwangjin that well but I doubt it too

 **God Jimin:** have you two met yet??

 **God Yonghwa:** ah, no. I've been really lately :(

 **God J.Don:** we're planning to meet up next week ! i'm exicted !!

 **God Jimin:** who's going to our stupid family get together?

 **God Yonghwa:** not me

 **God J.Don:** same, i have work and classes to pay for

 **God Jimin:** DAMN IT

 **God Yonghwa:** can't you bring a friend?   
**God Yonghwa:** bring that girl. seolhyun!

 **God Jimin:** NO

 **God J.Don:** YES

 

**[1:02 AM - N.Dying]**

**Angel Baby:** is he there yet?

 **God J.Don:** first of all,, why are you still awake  
**God J.Don:** second of all, no not yet

 **Angel Baby:** i stayed up doing work and looking for jobs that i lost track of time

 **God J.Don:** please sleep

 **Teeth Boi:** 1:04!!!!! Kwangjin a dead boi now

 **Stupid:** IT GETS INTENSE

 **Teeth Boi:** let's all count down together, shall we?

 **Angel Baby:** 5

 **Stupid:** 4

 **Angel Baby:** 3

 **Stupid:** 2

 **Teeth Boi:** 1!!!!!  
**Teeth Boi:** where is he?

 **Angel Baby:** seunghyub?

 **God J.Don:** he's not here,,  
**God J.Don:** should I give him more time?

 **Teeth Boi:** dude, no

 **Angel Baby:** go back to your dorm! you're probably really tired!

 

**[1:27 PM - God J.Don to Virus]**

**God J.Don:** kwangjin,, please be awake

 **Virus:** fuck seunghyub im so sorry! you were right, i did fall asleep

 **God J.Don:** no no, it's okay  
**God J.Don:** how quickly can you come and pick me up from the tattoo store

 **Virus:** DID YOU GET A TATTOO??

 **God J.Don:** NO  
**God J.Don:** there is this man that's been following me since i started walking home from the club and he's scaring me

 **Virus:** ok fuck  
**Virus:** im on my way, stay inside any open stores and stay somewhere crowded

 

**[1:45 PM - God J.Don to Virus]**

**God J.Don:** thanks

 **Virus:** ofc, you are welcome ;)

 **God J.Don:** don't do that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta love bartender seunghyub


	5. What are Feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid: so who do you think is the kinkiest  
> Teeth Boi: Kwangjin

**[2:21 AM - Stupid to God J.Don]**

**Stupid:** M O M

 **God J.Don:** did you just call me mom ?

 **Stupid:** yes

 **God J.Don:** i'm not your mom  
**God J.Don:** jaehyun, it's 2am and i just got off work  
**God J.Don:** i want to sleep, go to bed

 **Stupid:** aAAAhhHHHH I NEED YOUR ADVICE

 **God J.Don:** fine make it quick

 **Stupid:** so, i have this friend

 **God J.Don:** jaehyun just say it's you  
**God J.Don:** you don't have to say it's for a friend every time you need advice

 **Stupid:** im serious! its for a friend!

 **God J.Don:** mmm

 **Stupid:** so this friend has another friend  
**Stupid:** and they may or may not like the other friend but they arent really sure about it  
**Stupid:** i didnt know what to tell them

 **God J.Don:** at 2am?  
**God J.Don:** ok well,   
**God J.Don:** tell your friend to give it time. they'll know if they do or don't. liking someone is a hard feeling to explain but when you know, you  _know_

 **Stupid:** thanks seunghyub!!!!  
**Stupid:** do you have a crush on someone :O

 **God J.Don:** no lmao

 **Stupid:** okay then good night mom

 **God J.Don:** you're adopted

 **Stupid:** D:

 

**[2:40 AM - Stupid to Teeth Boi]**

**Stupid:** hey

 **Teeth Boi:** what

 **Stupid:** youre awake?

 **Teeth Boi:** Yeah, why?

 **Stupid:** i need some advice

 **Teeth Boi:** Talk to Seunghyub

 **Stupid:** i already did

 **Teeth Boi:** Then why are you talking to me? Go to bed and leave me alone

 **Stupid:** i just another opinion on this

 **Teeth Boi:** fine

 **Stupid:** so i have a friend that has a crush on another friend but they arent certain if they like them or not

 **Teeth Boi:** Is the first friend you and the 'crush' is Hoeseung?

 **Stupid:** how tf-

 **Teeth Boi:** You tend to talk a lot when you're drunk

 **Stupid:** FUCK

 **Teeth Boi:** And this is why your nickname is 'Stupid'

 **Stupid:** sHIT DO YOU THINK SEUNGHYUB KNOWS???

 **Teeth Boi:** Probably  
**Teeth Boi:** Plus, you're kind of obvious when you talk to him

 **Stupid:** SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

 **Teeth Boi:** Yeah, you aren't discreet like Seunghyub  
**Teeth Boi:** FUCK, how you do unsend a message????

 **Stupid:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN "DISCREET LIKE SEUNGHYUB"  
**Stupid:** SEUNGHYUB LIKES SOMEONE???? ISFHNJOESINHSIEBGAOUBEUB WHO???  _TELL ME_

 **Teeth Boi:** NO

 **Stupid:** HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS

 **Teeth Boi:** Suddenly, I can't read  
**Teeth Boi:** Okay fine, I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone

 **Stupid:** not even hoeseung? :((

 **Teeth Boi:** he already knows

 **Stupid:** so am i the only one who doesnt?? does kwangjin know?

 **Teeth Boi:** no  
**Teeth Boi:** because

 **Stupid:** can i tell kwangjin?

 **Teeth Boi:** NO

 **Stupid:** why?? he'll be the only one who doesnt know D: thats not fair were all friends

 **Teeth Boi:** BECAUSE SEUNGHYUB  _LIKES KWANGJIN,_ DUMBASS

 **Stupid:** ARE YOU SERIOUS I WOULD HAVE NEVER GUESSED

 **Teeth Boi:** I realized

 **Stupid:** we are defintiely meddling into this arent we :D

 **Teeth Boi:** definitely*

 

**[12:02 PM - N.Dying]**

**Stupid:** so who do you think is the kinkiest

 **Teeth Boi:** Kwangjin

 **Virus:** WHAT NO

 **Stupid:** i think its hoeseung

 **Angel Baby:** why me

 **Stupid:** you act all sweet but youre probably a frEAK

 **Teeth Boi:** A freak needs a freak  
**Teeth Boi:** I also think Seunghyub is kinky

 **God J.Don:** don't drag me into this

 **Virus:** how so

 **Teeth Boi:** Kwangjin probably has a daddy kink, tbh  
**Teeth Boi:** Seunghyub has a blindfold kink or some bdsm shit

 **Stupid:** what about hoeseung

 **Teeth Boi:** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
**Teeth Boi:** I don't think Hoeseung has a kink. Jaehyun probably does.

 **Virus:** I think Hun has a praise kink

 **God J.Don:** I'M FUCKEKNFJE CRYING LTHIS IS GREAT  
**God J.Don:** BUT SEUNGHYUB PROBABLY DOES BUT IDK IF ITS BDSM 

 **Angel Baby:** who are you and what have you done with Seunghyub

 **God J.Don:** im his sugar daddy who is 100% into his kinks  
**God J.Don:** he likes it when i call him kitten

 **Angel Baby:** nevermind, i don't want to know anymore

 **Virus:** im gonna guess  
**Virus:** jaeyoon??

 **God J.Don:** DING DING DING  
**God J.Don:** i'll give you a prize

 **Virus:** oooh!! what is it

 **God J.Don:** daddy

 **Virus:** b y e

 **Teeth Boi:** Why do you have Seunghyub's phone?

 **God J.Don:** I bumped into him in the cafe and he just went to the bathroom

 **Stupid:** hes gonna kill you  
**Stupid:** get someone to film it

 **God J.Don:** okay r00d  
**God J.Don:** i'll be gone soon im waiting for inseong <3

 **Angel Baby:** cute :DD

 **God J.Don:** jaeyoon left and i'm deleting my entire life  
**God J.Don:** give all my possessions to Hoeseung

 

**[12:09 PM - Teeth Boi to God J.Don]**

**Teeth Boi:** I know it wasn't really you, but you technically called Kwangjin 'daddy'

 **God J.Don:** will you help me end my life

 **Teeth Boi:** What are friends for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starting the jaehyun/hoeseung  
> ;))))


	6. This is What You Call A Promotion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virus: i cant believe seunghyubs a stripper now  
> God J.Don: guys,,, i'm not a stripper now, still a bartender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just one nickname change !! putting it hear just in case you forget  
> Hun is Elk in the new group chat!

**[8:00 AM - N.Dying]**

**Angel Baby:** Good morning!!!!

 **God J.Don:** morning ~

 **Angel Baby:**  Is it just us?

 **God J.Don:** i think so, jaehyun nevers gets up this early

 **Angel Baby:** Does he even know what 8am is?

 **God J.Don:** i’m-

 **Angel Baby:** Do you want to hang out today? We can invite everyone else!

 **God J.Don:** i can’t. i have work tonight and apparently something big is happening ? i’m not sure, my boss wouldn’t tell me. 

 **Angel Baby:** Ooh! Okay, I'll just wait for everyone else to wake up

 

**[10:01 AM - N.Dying]**

**Stupid:** i h a ve a mi d term in li ke thr ee hours haha

 **Teeth Boi:** ha, suffer

 **Stupid:** :((  
**Stupid:** also hoeseung! did you still want to go out tonight?

 **Teeth Boi:** yeah, let's go to a restaurant

 **Stupid:** or to Angels again lmao

 **God J.Don** : NO  
**God J.Don:** fuck my boss wants me to come to work now ? i guess this is really big ?

 **Stupid:** msg us when you see what it is!

 

**[Stupid has created a group chat called Seungjin!]**

**[Stupid has added Hun, and Hoeseung!]**

**Stupid:** hello  _fuckers_

 **Hoeseung:** Oh? Another one?

**[Stupid has changed Hoeseung's nickname to Angel Baby!]**

**Angel Baby:** <3

 **Hun:** seungjin???

**[Hun has changed their nickname to Elk!]**

**Elk:** isn't that a student at our school?

 **Stupid:** IS IT??

 **Elk:** YEAH, PARK SUNGJIN? THE ONE WHO HANGS OUT WITH JAE, DOWOON, AND WHOEVER THE HELL

 **Stupid:** WELL SHTI THI S IS CONF US IGG

**[Stupid has changed the group chat name from Seungjin to Kwanghyub!]**

**Elk:** that sounds even worse tbh

 **Angel Baby:** What is this for?

 **Stupid:** oh right, so you know how seunghyub likes kwangjin?

 **Angel Baby:** Yes

 **Stupid:** we're going to get them together

 **Elk:** see, i know we said we were going to meddle but how much?

 **Stupid:** well, not an excessive amount  
**Stupid:** i may be stupid but im not an asshOLE

 **Elk:** you know what  
**Elk:** that's true

 **Angel Baby:** What if we all visited Seunghyub at work tonight?

 **Elk:** yeah, sure

 

**[12:43 PM - N.Dying]**

**God J.Don:** guys, i don't have to go into work tonight  
**God J.Don:** are you still going out?

 **Stupid:** Oh

 **Virus:** what was the big thing your boss wanted you to come in early for?

 **God J.Don:** oh right, the club was renovated. there's a second building to it now

 **Virus:** what is it?

 **God J.Don:** um  
**God J.Don:** a strip club

 **Stupid:** WHAT

 **Virus:** OH MY GOD

 **Teeth Boi:** WH

 **Angel Baby:** Cool~

 **God J.Don:** i can only trust hoeseung now,,  
**God J.Don:** my boss also wants me to work the bar on that side

 **Virus:** i cant believe seunghyubs a stripper now

 **God J.Don** : guys,,, i'm not a stripper now, still a bartender

 **Virus:** id watch seunghyub strip tbh

 **God J.Don:** you'd- heh

 **Teeth Boi:** me too

 **Angel Baby:** Seunghyub's first show :')

 **Stupid:** no homo but i'd smash

 **Teeth Boi:** jaehyun you're gay

**Stupid:** _NO HOMO_

**Virus:** seunghyub! what kind of strippers

 **God J.Don:** well different days call for different themes and people  
**God J.Don:** this week friday is male firefighters

 **Virus:** OOF SPICY

 **Angel Baby:** Oh snap?

 **Stupid:** how much y;all wanna bet hoeseung has never watched porn

 **Teeth Boi:** we're not having another conversation about porn i literally hate this

 **Angel Baby:** If that's what you want to believe, okay, Jaehyun

 **Stupid:** WHat ,  
**Stupid:** wHAR do i do wiht thiS INFORMATION

 **God J.Don:** does anything by park chanwook count

 **Teeth Boi:** i don't think so

 **God J.Don:** okay

 **Virus:** jaehyun every time you bring this up, you never know how or when to use it, just expose us already

 **Stupid:** i need something better than this

 **Virus:** seunghyub has watched thirst 3 times

 **God J.Don:** STOP

 **Virus:** and oldboy twice

 **God J.Don:** IUHWEROUGHWONCKI

 **Virus:** but hun has seen handmaiden three times

 **Teeth Boi:** i've made a mistake in trusting you

 **Virus:** and recently found out that hoeseung has watched eungyo twice

 **Angel Baby:** I'm leaving this group chat. I've gotten too comfortable with all of you

 

**[1:00 PM - God Jimin to God J.Don]**

**God Jimin:** youve watched thirst 3 times? r u ok b?

 **God J.Don:** the devil works hard but kwangjin works harder

 

**[1:00 PM - Demigods]**

**God Yonghwa:** don't worry seunghyub, we've all seen thirst 

 **God Jimin:** yeah but who watches it three times

 **God Yonghwa:** says the one who has seen it four times

 **God Jimin:** betrayed,, by my own brother

 **God J.Don:** off topic but isn't that family thing tonight ?

 **God Jimin:** ugh yes and y'all abandoned me,, id on't want to explain to dad why seunghyub didn't come........for the millionth time

 **God J.Don:** oops  
**God J.Don:** i actually don't have work tonight, so i'll come

 **God Jimin:** YEs

 **God Yonghwa:** tell dad i said hi!!

 **God Jmin:** lmaoo dad sucks though

 **God Yonghwa:** yeah

 **God J.Don:** YEAH

 

**[8:32 PM - N.Dying]**

**God J.Don:** so i ended up going to my family gathering they host like every month

 **Virus:** why?? i thought you hated your family

 **God J.Don:** yeah but jimin didn't want to go alone

 **Angel Baby:** That sucks. Do you want us to make an excuse for you to come back?

 **God J.Don:** i'm okay, i'll live

 **Angel Baby:** Okay, have fun! Or, survive, I guess

 

**[8:34 PM - N.Dying]**

**God J.Don:** an excuse to come back will be great right now thanks

 **Angel Baby:** You said you were fine two minutes ago

 **God J.Don:** that was until they started to tell me i need a girlfriend

 **Angel Baby:** Tell them you aren't the biggest fan of girls

 **God J.Don:** yes you want me to tell that to my dad

 **Angel Baby:** Yeah?

 **God J.Don:** that i haven't spoken to since i was 17

 **Angel Baby:** Oh

 **God J.Don:** i can'T DO THIS

 

**[9:51 PM - N.Dying]**

**God J.Don:** some lady walked up to me saying she's my aunt

**Teeth Boi:** _run_

 

**[10:13 PM - N.Dying]**

**God J.Don:** jimin and i are trying to leave but jimin's mom won't let us go

 

**[11:18 PM - N.Dying]**

**God J.Don:** i lived bitch  
**God J.Don:** and apparently while i was out, i got a roommate ?? what ??


	7. The Roommate and Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Baby: How do you send a mass text?  
> Teeth Boi: only god knows  
> God J.Don: sorry i don't know  
> Teeth Boi: shut the FUCK up

**[3:03 AM - N.Dying]**

**Stupid:** wait hold on  
**Stupid:** you have a roommate now??

 **Angel Baby:** Who is it?

 **Stupid:** Seunghyub?

 **Angel Baby:** Seunghyub!

 **God J.Don:** OH MY GOD WHAT

 **Angel Baby:** Who's your new roommate?

 **God J.Don:** i think his name is youngkyun ? he just moved into dorms recently

 **Stupid:** i will find HIM and beFRIEND HIM

 **God J.Don:** no wait not youngkyun  
**God J.Don:** something else but youngkyun is close

 **Angel Baby:** You can make a friend!

 

**[8:01 AM - N.Dying]**

**God J.Don:** i'm deleting myself

 **Teeth Boi:** yes  
**Teeth Boi:** i mean  
**Teeth Boi:** noooo

 **God J.Don:** i can literally expose you

 **Teeth Boi:** ily but what happened

 **God J.Don:** oh right  
**God J.Don:** so i woke up and went into the bathroom and my new roommate was already awake, brushing his teeth  
**God J.Don:** so i said "morning youngkyun"  
**God J.Don:** and he looks at me dead straight in the face, toothbrush in mouth and says  
**God J.Don:** "my name is younghyun"

 **Teeth Boi:** what shakespeare play is this from  
**Teeth Boi:** wait seunghyub, youngkyun is the kid that hangs out with chanhee

 **God J.Don:** fuck

 **Teeth Boi:** good job

 

**[1:12 PM - N.Dying]**

**Angel Baby:** I'm hanging out with Kwangjin and we've been walking for so long  
**Angel Baby:** My feet hurt

 **Stupid:** omw b

 **Angel Baby:** Not you

 **Stupid:** :((

 

**[1:13 PM - Kwanghyub]**

**Stupid:** spill hoeseung

 **Angel Baby:** We went to a dog cafe, that's it

 **Stupid:** anyone know if seunghyb liesk dogs

 **Elk:** how on earth do you manage to misspell seunghyub and likes

 **Stupid:** it hAPPENS

 **Angel Baby:** I'm pretty sure Seunghyub likes dogs but don't take my word for it. What if he's actually scared?

 

**[2 Missed Notifications - N.Dying]**

**God J.Don:** did anyone else get invited to a party ?

 **Virus:** i did, by inseong right?

 **Stupid:** INSEONGS HAING A PARTY GNGA

 **Teeth Boi:** i swear on my life

 **Angel Baby:** I was! Are you going? I don't want to go alone :(

 **God J.Don:** we can go together, hoeseung !

 **Virus:** I thought inseong lived in the dorms

 **Angel Baby:** yeah

 **Virus:** then where is this party happening?

 **Teeth Boi:** he sent a location through a mass text

 **Angel Baby:** How do you send a mass text?

 **Teeth Boi:** only god knows

 **God J.Don:** sorry i don't know

 **Teeth Boi:** shut the FUCK up

 **Virus:** the bigger question is: is this even inseongs house

 **Stupid:** probbly nto

 **Teeth Boi:** h o w

 **God J.Don:** so,, i'll see you all there ??

 **Angel Baby:** Yes!

 **Teeth Boi:** yeah

 **Virus:** of course

 **Stupid:** ey  
 **Stupid:** ye*

**Teeth Boi:** _HOW_

 

**[8:43 PM - N.Dying]**

**God J.Don:** who's here

 **Angel Baby:** I got lost in the house. :(

 **God J.Don:** how ?

 **Angel Baby:** it's a big house

 **God J.Don:** well i'm in the basement message me when you are out of the maze

 

**[9:02 PM - N.Dying]**

**Virus:** were here

 **Angel Baby:** What took you guys so long?

 **Teeth Boi:** we were waiting for kwangjin to get ready

 **Virus:** gotta dress nice for the ladies ;)

 **Teeth Boi:** also we already lost jaehyun

 **God J.Don:** yOU  _WHAT_

 **Teeth Boi:** oh hi mom

 **God J.Don:** disowned

 **Teeth Boi:** nice

 **Stupid:** im good guys  
 **Stupid:** i went 2 get drinks from the basement

 **God J.Don:** i'm in the basement

 **Angel Baby:** Still?

 **God J.Don:** yeah  
 **God J.Don:** jaehyun i don't see you ?

 **Stupid:** im hiding

 **God J.Don:** no wait i can see you texting

 **Stupid:** i see u 2, ur sister is behind u

 **Virus:** is she actually?

 **Stupid:** yeah they completely forgot me

 **Virus:** if it was that easy to get rid of seunghyub i would have done it years ago

 

**[9:10 PM - Kwanghyub]**

**Stupid:** kwangjin is so painfully str8

 **Teeth Boi:** hold on is kwangjin even open to date dudes

 **Angel Baby:** Oh shit

 **Stupid:** oH MY GOD NO1 EVEN CHECKED THAT WE ARE SO DUMB

 **Teeth Boi:** guess we all stupid now

 **Angel Baby:** We already failed before we could even begin.

 

**[10:50 PM - N.Dying]**

**Stupid:** i can c jimin hittin' it off w seolhyun ;))))))

 **God J.Don:** i lost my spot on the couch  
 **God J.Don:** there are two dudes making out

 **Stupid:** who is it

 **God J.Don:** why would i check ?

 **Virus:** oooh spicy who is it

 **God J.Don:** ugh  
 **God J.Don:** i think one is shinwon but i don't know the other one, the smaller one

 **Teeth Boi:** omw i know everyone

 **Angel Baby:** it's scary

 **Teeth Boi:** the small one is hyunggu

 **God J.Don:** whomst

 **Teeth Boi:** a first year you old ass fucker

 **God J.Don:** watch yourself

 **Teeth Boi:** sureeee  
 **Teeth Boi:** OH FUCK HOW DID HE KNOW I WAS IN THE ROOM

 **Angel Baby:** That is even cooler than knowing everyone in the school.

 **Stupid:** i lsot the virus

 **Angel Baby:** He's going to infect everyone.

 

**[10 Missed Notifcations- Kwanghyub]**

**Angel Baby:** WHAT THE FUCK JAEHYUN

 **Stupid:** OH MY GOOOOOD

 **Teeth Boi:** what did i miss

 **Stupid:** KWANGJIN WENT OFF WITH A GIRL OH MY GOD "??? HE' S STR8 HOW DO WE TELL SEUNGHYUB

 **Teeth Boi:** how many drinks did you all have

 **Stupid:** A LOT

 **Teeth Boi:** there's also the influence of alcohol

 **Angel Baby:** OH YEAH HAHAHA

 **Teeth Boi:** are you....drunk.....the both of you?

 **Angel Baby:** YES

 **Stupid:** no.e,fl;ae

 **Teeth Boi:** alrighty then i'm going find seunghyub

 

**[11:11 PM - Kwanghyub]**

**Teeth Boi:** AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Angel Baby:** ARE YOU DRUNK TOO

 **Teeth Boi:** SEUNGHYUB IS MAKING OUT WITH SOMEONE

 **Stupid:** who

 **Angel Baby:** HES WHAT NO WAYY

 **Teeth Boi:** no wait  
 **Teeth Boi:** i just had a bad perspective and im drunk

 **Stupid:** nice

 **Angel Baby:** WHERE IS KWANGJIN

 **Stupid:** w me we just laying in someones bed

 **Teeth Boi:** make a wish y'all

 

**[12:34 PM - N.Dying]**

**God J.Don:** my head hurts i'm going home with  jimin don't die

 **Teeth Boi:** we;ll tr y not to

 **God J.Don:** text me when you leave and when you arrive  home

 **Angel Baby:** OKAY I LOVE YOU

 **God J.Don:** heh love you too, hweseung !!! <3

 

**[6:32 AM - N.Dying]**

**God J.Don:** none of you texted me

 **Virus:** sorry i was dead

 **Stupid:** from smahing

 **Virus:** i wasn't smashing

 **Stupid:** oh what

 **Angel Baby:** I'm going to turn my phone on silent, I need to rest.

 **God J.Don:** feel better

 **Teeth Boi:** seunghyub that hyunggu kid broke his leg at the party

 **God J.Don:** what  
 **God J.Don:** also who's smashing who

 **Virus:** auhguerfh i met someone at the party but she was mean :((

 **God J.Don:** sad  
 **God J.Don:** jimin is making hangover food and she said if you guys aren't dead you can come at get some

 **Virus:** NICE OMW


End file.
